Fort
by Dezarai
Summary: Say Fort Fort Say it twice. Fort, Fort.I suck at summarys read the an at the bottom. rated T because i'm parranoid! Get over it.


"You up for 3 little tests?" Lily said a small smile graesing her lips.

"Sure, why not?" James said licking his lips.

"Say fort." Lily said.

"Fort," James said

"Say fort three times."

"Fort, fort, fort."

"Spell it twice."

"F-o-r-t, f-o-r-t."

"Say it three times."

"Fort, Fort, Fort."

"Spell it four times."

"F-o-r-t, f-o-r-t, f-o-r-t, f-o-r-t."

"Say it one more time."

"Fort."

"What do you eat soup with?'

"A fork."

"Really? Because I eat it with a spoon."

"Hey, thats not funny!" said James shocked that he had gotten

a simple question wrong.

"Yes it was." Replied Lily her smile growing even bigger.

"Okay next one"

"Okay shoot." james said consentrating, Determend to get this one right.

"Say milk."

"Milk"

"Spell it twice"

"M-i-l-k, M-i-l-k"

"Say it four times."

"Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk."

"Spell it."

"M-i-l-k."

Spell it four times."

"M-i-l-k, M-i-l-k, M-i-l-k, M-i-l-k."

"What do cows drink?"

"Milk."

"Really I always thought that they drank water."

"Oh man I really should have gotten that one." James sighed as

he hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah you should have." Lily said smiling alot bigger. "Okay last one."

"Okay go."

"Say Toast."

"Toast."

"Say it twice."

"Toast, Toast."

"Spell it four times."

"T-o-a-s-t, T-o-a-s-t, T-o-a-s-t, T-o-a-s-t."

"Say it three times."

"Toast, Toast, Toast."

"What do you put in a toaster?"

"Toast."

"Really. Becaues I always put in bread."

Lily was struggling to keep from laughing

at James' face.

James just stared at her.

"Stop laughing."

"Make me!" Was all Lily's reply

James leaned forward so that his face was level

With hers.

"Do you really want me to do that?" He whispered to her.

So that she could only hear.

Lily slowly nodded her head, not really sure of what

she was doing. James stared deep into he

emerald eyes and slowly lowered his head to meet

Hers.

Their lips met and Lily forgot where she was.

All she could feel was James's lips on hers

She slowly lifted her arms to wrap around his

neck as one of his hands gently cradled her head

and the other rested on her waist.

Lily felt his tounge run along her bottom lip

silently asking her for entrance.

Lily timidly complide and opened

her mouth a little bit still unsure of what to do

as she had never been in this situation before.

James felt her open her mouth and slowly

extended his tounge to her mouth.

He gently explored her mouth and did so slowly

as not to scare her. He felt her tounge slowly

come to meet his and he gently brushed it with his.

Lily felt James pull back to breathe and instantly

missed his touch. She tried to follow his head

but he just laughed silently and put a hand to

her shoulder to stop her from comming any closer.

"My turn." said James smiling softly.

"Okay"

"Say yes"

"Yes"

"Say it four times"

"Yes, yes, yes ,yes."

"Spell it three times."

"Y-e-s, y-e-s, y-e-s."

"Say it twice."

"Yes, yes."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

James smiled then lowered his head again

and covered her lips gently with his.

Only for a instant then lifted his head and

Looked down at her.

Her eyes were still closed and she had a

small smile on her lips.

Lily opend her eyes and looked at James

The smile still played around the edges of

her mouth and her eyes looked as if she

was under a spell.

"Lets go tell the others." Was all James

said before he took her hand and lead her

out of the room.

The End.

A/N: Okay first fan fic so unlike other people you don't have to be nice you can flame me all you want.

I don't really care if people reveiw or not but i love constructive critasizum. I am a really bad speller

So sorry about that. i don't mid reveiws but im not obsessed with them. any way continue with what you

were doing. I will try to write more stories but no promises because i am in my first year at high school being

only thirteen. any i ramble some times so yuo no what you want to do. BI


End file.
